Meet my sister
by LunaChang
Summary: Lainey and Elodie meet for the first time and discover something big their parents have kept a secret for a long time now. Lainey and Elodie is from the third generation.
1. Prologue

**A/N This is my first fanfic ever in english so be patient please :D**

**I do normally write in swedish becuase I'm a swede (obviously) but I'm gonna try this now!**

"You know they will meet at Hogwarts, right?" He asked.

"Then let that happen. They might not figure it out you know?" She answerd.

"Maybe not.. But they deserve to know about each other."

"Then let's tell them when they're old enough."

"And when's that according to you?"

"After their first year at Hogwarts. If they haven't figured it out by then, we'll tell them." The woman ended the discussion by turning her back to the man and walk away.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Sorry for the weird looking prologue and that I was so short. I've never used this page earlier so I'm still getting used to it, I hope this chapter looks better and yeah.. I hope I can get some readers as well..**

Lainey~

"Lainey, it's here!" Mum shouted to me from the kitchen.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back from my room. I pulled on my robe and went to the kitchen were mum and Andy sat. Andy is my three year older brother. Or well, he's not my real brother but my mum met Andy's dad a few years ago and now we all live together.

"Here Lainey," my mom said and handed me the letter I had been waiting for since my eleventh birthday two weeks ago.

"Thanks mum," I said and then I opened my Hogwarts letter and read it while a smile was spread on my lips. When I looked up I could see that Andy had gotten his letter as well.

"We're going to diagon alley as soon as Mark comes back from his walk.

Mark, my stepfather, did always go for a walk in the morning, often before I had even woke up. I ate my breakfast fast and then went to my room to get dressed. I put on my blue jeans and a white long sleeved shirt. I ran down the stairs, back to the kitchen were I found that Mark was back. Andy came in to the kitchen right after me. Mum stood with the floo powder next to the open fire. Andy took a hand of the powder and walked into the fireplace, throw the powder down and said 'diagon alley' and then he was gone.

"I'm taking Lainey to Madame Malikn's. We meet up at flourish and blotts in two hours," mum said to Mark.

"See you then," he answered and led his feet to gringots. Me and mum had taken the money we kept at home.

"Lainey?!" I heard my best friends voice from behind.

"Lexi!" I turned around to her and stopped. Lexi and her mum came to us and they said they were also on their way to madame Malkin's. We walked in to the empty store.

"Hogwarts?" the woman who met us asked. Both me and Lexi nodded. "Well, come here then," she said to us, "Samantha, come and help me," she said to the lady in the pay desk. She stood up and came up to me while the other one went to help Lexi. While we tried on different robes mum and Lexis mum, Lindsay, sat in the sofa close to the door and talked. Twenty minutes later I had everything I needed so mum payed it and I said goodbye to Lexi.

"Please mum! Andy got one his first year!" I were trying to get my mum to buy me an owl and with that argument she couldn't say no.

"Okay then.."

"YES! Thanks mum!" I said happily. We walked into the animal shop and to the owl section. A medium sized brown owl with small light brown spots on the wings caught my eye directly. A man came up to us.

"Do you want help?" He asked us.

"Yeah, we're looking for an owl," mum said to the man.

"I want that one!" I pointed at the brown owl.

"Oh, that one is a really elegant owl," the man said and took it out from the cage it sat in. The owl sat on the mans arm for about two seconds and then it flew to me. I pulled out my arm so he could land on it.

"He likes you!" the man said and smiled at me.

"Do you like him?" Mum asked me.

"Yes," I said and a big smile spread on my lips.

"Then we'll buy him!" She said and turned to the man.

"Hey, who's this?" Mark asked me looking at the owl.

"Alae!" I said proudly.

"Why Alae?" Andy asked me.

"It means wing in Latin!" said even more proudly.

"That's a really nice name Lainey!" mum said and smiled. I smiled thankful at my mum.

After we'd bought all the books me and Andy needed we went to Florean Fortescue's to buy some ice cream.

"How did the shopping go for you two then?" Mum asked Mark and Andy.

"We have everything he need for this year and also an new broomstick," Mark said and at the last word he looked at his wife with a touch of scare in his eyes.

"Which one did you get?" I asked Andy. He looked a little scared before answering the question.

"A firebolt.." He answered happily and still a little scared and looked at his step mum.

"Why do you both look so scared? I'm not gonna bite you or something for buying a broom that our little seeker needs," she said and laughed. I saw that both Andy and Mark took a relived breathe after mum finishing that sentence.

"But were is it?" I asked and looked around.

"We have to pick it up before we go home, we were aloud to leave it at the shop until we should go home," Mark answered me and smiled.

"Lainey, your hair.." Andy said.

"Not again.." I released my pony tail and looked at the hair. Turquoise. I am a metamorphmagus. After eleven years I still haven't full control of it and my hair did often do this to me. The most time I enjoyed being one but when you're at a mugglestore and your hair suddenly turns pink and half the persons in the store sees it you can't really enjoy it. It was only last year that happened and a five year old girl had come up to me and asked how my hair could first be brown and then suddenly pink. I hadn't know what to answer so I just rushed out of the store and all the way home without buying the things she had told me to buy. But now we were in diagon alley. Sure, people looked at me right now but the most of them understood it at least. I changed the hair back to my normal brown color. After that we sat there and just ate our icecreams.

"Everyone done?" Mark asked and stood up. We followed him and first we went to pick up the broomstick and then back to the Leaky cauldron to go home.

**A/N I hope you liked the chapter! **

**I will be writing from both Lainey's and Elodie's point of view in the FF. **


End file.
